1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a dual mode vibrator.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, mobile terminals are embedded with a signal generating device such as a sound generating device or a vibration generating device announcing arrival of an arrival signal.
The conventional vibration generating device is formed with only one vibrating unit for generating the vibration, such that a vibration signal is monotonous.
A dual mode vibrator provided with two vibrating units has been developed in order to obtain various types of vibrations and differentiated vibration signals.
The dual mode vibrator is configured in such a manner that a current is applied to a coil in the form of a frequency, the coil and the two vibrating units are selectively operated responsive to frequency band of the current applied to the coil, and the two vibrating units are selectively vibrated.
Even in the course of the coil and one of the two vibrating units being operated, the other vibrating unit is vibrated, and vice versa. The vibrating units are supported by a spring and vibrated.
In the conventional dual mode vibrator, the vibrating units are supported only by the spring, such that the vibrating units may deviate from a predetermined position at a predetermined distance or more by shock and other outside factors, whereby the spring is plastic-deformed by the vibrating units, resulting in the vibrating units deviating from the predetermined position. In that case, frequency change in the current or reduction in vibration may be incurred to decrease reliability of the product.